


saligia(CA)

by silberyin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #短篇, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin
Summary: gula是拉丁文的暴食。七宗罪系列。如果你覺得天使吃東西時好像很色，不是你的錯覺，我就是故意的(欸)不求Kudos但求評論~





	saligia(CA)

貪食應該可以算是原罪的始祖，畢竟那顆鮮豔欲滴的罪惡之果，就是透過人類的嘴吞嚥而下，然後在靈魂中生根發芽。

然而Crowley並不喜歡吃。

這是頗為弔詭的事實。Crowley發明了貪食的原罪，但他卻對吃這件事興趣缺缺，反倒是Aziraphale總是樂在其中。

不過這也不難理解，畢竟Crowley的原形是蛇，蛇信的存在主要是辨別氣味，食物的味道對蛇而言不是那麼重要，姑且不說那些生物的血腥氣味到底能好吃到哪裡，蛇在進食時都是將獵物整個吞進胃袋裡，味道好或不好根本無關緊要。

於是當Crowley換成人類的軀體時，他的鼻腔可以辨別的氣味絕對細緻到人類無法想像的程度，但他的舌頭則相當於無用的廢物。

因此Crowley喜歡喝酒，品嚐酒精的辛辣，因為辣味不是味覺而是痛覺，當Crowley啜飲那些紅葡萄酒白葡萄酒或其他任何酒精飲品時，他其實並不能喝出花香、果香，也嚐不出甜味、苦味，只有酒精滑入喉嚨的灼燒感，彷彿細小火苗燃燒的感覺，提醒Crowley別忘記，別忘記他是受到詛咒的惡魔。

不過這並不影響他給Aziraphale帶來各式各樣食物的興致，他也是真心樂意和Aziraphale共赴每一次的吃飯邀約。當然，Crowley基本上不吃任何東西，所有他在餐廳點的食物，都是Aziraphale每次猶豫不決幾番掙扎後放棄的選項。Crowley討厭用餐，畢竟什麼佳餚放進嘴裡都味同嚼蠟──而且是最劣等的蠟片，誰都不會有食慾，但是他喜歡看Aziraphale吃飯的模樣，十足活靈活現，讓他能夠感受到自己真真切切地活著。

Aziraphale喜歡甜食，幾乎沒有他不吃的甜點。吃焦糖烤布蕾時，他會拿起湯匙輕巧敲擊表面的糖片，每次挖起的布丁都有甜膩的脆片，讓它在嘴裡融化成黏稠的糖汁。吃草莓可麗餅時，他會小心翼翼地咬上一小口，避免切片的草莓掉落，然後伸出艷紅的舌尖，將滿溢出來的雪白鮮奶油舔去。吃酒心巧克力時，他會用拇指與食指拈起一顆，猶豫地咬去一半，然後匆忙吮去滴落在唇瓣上的酒液，最後將手指含進溫暖的口腔裡。

除此之外，海鮮也算是Aziraphale的心頭好。吃龍蝦時，可以看到Aziraphale總是在翻閱書籍的手難得出力的模樣，優雅而俐落剝去蝦殼，圓潤的手指將硬殼和軟肉分離，讓Crowley想像Aziraphale脫去馬甲的模樣。吃壽司時，可以看到Aziraphale以極輕的力度捏住米飯，當舌面觸碰到上方的生魚片時，他會閉上雙眼感受魚肉的鮮美，而Crowley總是忍不住猜想兩者到底何者更柔軟美味。吃生蠔時，可以看到Aziraphale柔軟的嘴唇抵住堅硬的蠔殼，吮吸後伸出小巧的舌尖，迅速地將肥美柔嫩的蠔肉吸進口腔，然後他會發出情色至極的呻吟，Crowley想，這大概是種法式深吻的窒息感。

這就是Crowley雖然對食物毫無食慾，卻依舊保有興趣的原因。他有屬於自己的品嚐方式，透過Aziraphale的表情與動作，Crowley能夠記住形形色色的飲食的「味道」。

Crowley隱瞞得挺好，Aziraphale一直以為他只是對食物不感興趣，不知道他其實沒有任何味覺。Crowley能分辨的只有Aziraphale的反應，如果要完全精確地論述，他品嚐的從來就只有Aziraphale而已。

Aziraphale不知道，他就是Crowley所有的酸甜苦鹹。

Aziraphale有個秘密，他其實不喜歡喝酒，一點也不。

他討厭酒精的灼燒感，更厭惡酒精在血管中流竄所造成的眩暈，特別是酒醒以後，嘴裡那種無法褪去的苦澀，更是讓Aziraphale難以忍受，更遑論有次他忘記在昏睡過去前把酒精退乾淨，隔天清早那彷彿要將頭殼扯裂的頭痛簡直成了他的心理陰影。所以他在獨處的時候，基本上滴酒不沾。

唯一能讓他拿起酒杯，只有他面對Crowley的時候。

Crowley對食物似乎總是沒多少興致，但他仍然會給Aziraphale帶來各式各樣的吃食，或者是載Aziraphale到不同的餐館裡用餐。他推測Crowley可能因為有試吃過，於是才對那些食物不再關注，畢竟這隻惡魔總是走在潮流前端，對任何事物都保持驚人的喜新厭舊。

不過還是有些特例，例如那台Bentley，或者酒精飲料。

於是Aziraphale儘管每次都膽戰心驚，仍舊會踏進Bentley，坐在Crowley的身邊。就算不怎麼喜歡飲酒，還是會舉起酒杯，陪著Crowley對飲。

Aziraphale隱瞞得挺好，Crowley甚至認為他算是葡萄酒收藏家，實際上會選擇葡萄酒只是因為收藏方便──瓶身的規格大同小異，收納容易且美觀。當他獨處時，根本就不會想起那些珍貴的收藏，只有Crowley能夠讓他拋下對酒精的成見，喝下對他而言過量的酒。

Crowley不知道，只有他能讓Aziraphale沉醉其中。

**Author's Note:**

> gula是拉丁文的暴食。七宗罪系列。  
如果你覺得天使吃東西時好像很色，不是你的錯覺，我就是故意的(欸)  
不求Kudos但求評論~


End file.
